


WASD

by PortgasDSof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ansiedad social, Kuroo trabaja a medio tiempo en una tienda de videojuegos, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Todos sabemos que a Kenma le gustan los videojuegos, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDSof/pseuds/PortgasDSof
Summary: Kenma, decidido a recorrer uno de los barrios más transitados de Tokyo para recoger un videojuego, acaba teniendo un encuentro con Kuroo, el dependiente de la tienda. A pesar de que al principio ambos parecen tener ideas equivocadas el uno del otro, gracias a encuentros casuales se van conociendo realmente poco a poco.





	1. "Solo recogida en nuestra sucursal de Ikebukuro"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Es la primera vez que subo un trabajo mío y estoy algo orgullosa de mí misma por haberme decidido a hacerlo. Poco a poco iré aprendido cómo va esto e iré subiendo capítulos, tened paciencia conmigo porque puedo ser algo lenta, por favor. Las etiquetas son un poco mirando al futuro, pero de todas formas iré añadiendo cositas a medida que avance. Y nunca he jugado al Monster Hunter, ups, pero he buscado referencias y eso para no meter la pata. Los capítulos van a ser cortitos para que sean más llevaderos. El título es provisional, evidentemente.
> 
> Me han pedido que explique alguno de los términos "gamer" que he puesto, así que:  
> Npc: non-player character. Vamos, los personajes del juego que no son controlados por otro jugador.  
> Quest: misión.  
> Shooter: videojuego de disparos, básicamente.
> 
> También quería añadir que el título viene porque muchos juegos usan el WASD para moverse y bueno, no tenía inspiración para otra cosa, haha.
> 
> Espero que os entretenga y muchas gracias por pasaros, lo agradezco muchísimo :'). 
> 
> (I'm working on its english translation, though spanish is my first language. I'll try to do my best.)
> 
> Si queréis comentar cualquier cosa os dejo,  
> mi twitter: @SofOswald.  
> mi tumblr: portgasdsof.tumblr.com
> 
> De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias!

Kenma prefería no salir si podía evitarlo, pero si un corto viaje en tren y un par de horas fuera de casa le ayudarían a conseguir la edición especial del nuevo Monster Hunter, saldría. Solía comprar los juegos online para ahorrarse molestias, pero el día que se dispuso a reservarlo, la imagen brillante de la edición especial le cautivó por completo. Con los ojos dorados excesivamente abiertos y cerca de la pantalla admiró la figura con cuidadísimos detalles, la enorme guía y la camiseta decorada con motivos del juego. "Solo recogida en nuestra sucursal de Ikebukuro". Kenma entrecerró los ojos al leer esa frase en rojo y se apoyó desganado en la cabecera de su cama, alejándose del portátil.

 

Dejó ir un suspiro y en su cabeza se reprodujo la imagen de las atestadas calles del centro de Tokyo, el molesto sonido de los coches, la limitación que sentía al andar y al mirar debido a las multitudes. En esos momentos simplemente caminaba mirando al suelo, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Odiaba verse envuelto en esas situaciones, y más solo. Entonces su solución abrió la puerta de la entrada.

 

—¡HEY!—se escuchó de forma ahogada por la puerta de su dormitorio.

 

Kenma dejó el portátil a un lado y se puso en pie, saliendo del cuarto. Tora siempre insistía en que su compañero de piso saliese más, recordándole cada fin de semana que debía aprovechar su vida universitaria. Kenma prefería quedarse en casa antes que soportar a un grupo de desconocidos intoxicados por alcohol y música excesivamente alta, pero su compañero de todas formas intentaba arrastrarle a fiestas cada vez que había oportunidad. Ir a Ikebukuro no es comparable a eso, pero suponía que Tora al menos se alegraría porque le propusiese él un plan por primera vez desde que iniciaron el curso. Kenma avanzó hacia el salón y miró cómo se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada y colgaba la mochila.

 

—Hey. ¿Qué tal las clases?—preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá rojo.  
—Cansadas.—suspiró Tora mientras se sentaba a su lado.—¡Esto de tener las clases por la tarde es un fastidio! Siento que me drenan el día, ni siquiera puedo entrenar... ¡agallas, lo que necesito son más agallas!  
—No vengas con lo de agallas. Si te levantases más temprano, igual...  
—¿Tú me vas a decir eso?—soltó en tono irónico mientras levantaba una ceja.—¡Dormir también es importante!  
—Ya, ya... oye, Tora.—Kenma se giró hacia él.—¿Podrías acompañarme a Ikebukuro la semana que viene?  
—¿A Ikebukuro?—repitió extrañado.—Sí, claro, pero... ¿acaso mi pequeño Kenma ha quedado con alguien?—Tora pasó rápidamente el brazo por los hombros de su compañero y lo atrajo hacia sí, frotando con fuerza la palma de su mano contra el pelo rubio de Kenma.  
—¡No!—se soltó como pudo y miró a Tora con un odio extremo. Se peinó torpemente con los dedos y se apartó un poco de él.—Solo quería comprar un videojuego.  
—Oh, ya veo... ¿no sueles hacerlo online?  
—Sí, pero se trata de una edición especial que solo puedo recoger en tienda.—explicó Kenma.  
—Ya me extrañaba que propusieses un plan así porque sí.—Tora se rio para sí mismo, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.  
—¿Entonces me acompañarás?—preguntó de nuevo Kenma para asegurarse.  
—¡Por supuesto, creía que la respuesta era evidente!

 

* * *

 

Una semana después, Kenma se arrepintió de su decisión nada más pisar fuera de la estación de Ikebukuro. El cielo estaba despejado y hacia un clima agradable, acorde a la primavera, lo cual significaba un mayor número de turistas, y por lo tanto, una mayor multitud. El centro de Tokyo era un caos, el final de la primavera terminaba con el florecimiento de los cerezos e iniciaba el calor. Empezó a sentirse inseguro y optó por mirar al suelo, intentando concentrarse en la edición especial del juego, su recompensa. " _Es_ _una quest_... _tan_ _solo_ _es_ _como_ _una_ _quest_ , _tengo que_ _pasar_ _por_ _problemas_ _para_ _obtener_ _la_ _recompensa_."

 

Tora llevaba con él desde primer año de preparatoria, así que conocía su ansiedad social perfectamente. Sabía cómo actuar aunque fuese torpe a veces, así que simplemente andaba delante de Kenma, siendo su escudo humano. Más que alto era ancho de hombros, pero seguía siendo una protección para su amigo que se mantenía en silencio mirando el móvil. Tora le avisaba de cualquier obstáculo y de poco en poco soltaba algún comentario que él consideraba gracioso para aliviar la tensión de Kenma, al que le tranquilizaba de alguna forma a pesar de que no se riese. El camino hasta la tienda no llegaba ni siquiera a los diez minutos, pero a Kenma se le hizo una eternidad.

 

Cuando entraron a la tienda, ambos soltaron un suspiro. Esperaban que estuviese más llena, pero no había más de cinco clientes sin contarles a ellos. El aire acondicionado que les dio la bienvenida fue de agradecer, ya que el claro día hacía que el sol incidiese fuerte en su piel. El local no era más pequeño de lo que se podría esperar de una sucursal de una gran compañía establecida en Tokyo, las paredes rojas y el suelo gris con grandes losetas daban ganas de echar un vistazo e irse, pero las grandes estantes llenos de videojuegos y accesorios pedían a Kenma que se quedase para revirsarlos uno por uno. Se le iluminaron los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa apretando los labios, no quería pensar en el camino de vuelta a su apacible piso, así que se centró en que en un par de minutos tendría en sus manos aquello que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Hoy era el día de lanzamiento, no Kenma?—preguntó Tora.—Es raro que esté tan vacía.  
—Hemos llegado pronto, además hoy solo se recogen las ediciones especiales.—explicó Kenma. Después de todo, era lo que tenía pensado, no quería encontrarse con un gran barullo en la tienda, tenía suficiente con la calle.  
—Ah, es cierto. ¡Oh, mira eso!

 

Tora abrió los labios con ilusión y fue en dirección a la estantería donde se exponían los shooters, Kenma avanzó hacia el mostrador. Se mentalizaba de que iba a tener que hablar con un desconocido y con pasos temblorosos de nervios e ilusión por el juego, fue preparando las palabras que debía decir. " _Es_ _la_ _última_ _parte_ _de_ _la_ _quest_ , _el_ _dependiente_ _será_ _como un_ _npc_." Cuando se puso delante del mostrador guardó el móvil y dio por finalizadas las palabras de auto-motivación.  
El dependiente parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese sitio. Miraba el móvil con gesto aburrido, apoyaba el codo sobre el mostrador y parecía completamente aislado del mundo, ni siquiera había percibido la presencia de Kenma. Tampoco es que él hubiese dicho nada, pero se alegraba de no llamar la atención.

 

Kenma se fijó en el desordenado pelo negro del dependiente, que se elevaba sin sentido alguno, y aunque algunas personas pudiesen calificarlo como un desastre, a él simplemente le llamó la atención. Siempre era bueno ver personas con peinados que llamasen más la atención que el suyo. De todas formas, no le importaba. Debía tener su edad más o menos, Kenma dedujo que sería un universitario que trabajaba a medio tiempo, y que no debía dormir mucho a juzgar por sus ojeras. Kenma pensó mientras el chico seguía jugueteando con su móvil, que si tuviese que trabajar a medio tiempo, adoraría trabajar en un sitio así, ignorando la parte de que tendría que trabajar de cara al público, ya que eso le atemorizaba.

 

—Eh... disculpa.—Kenma se avergonzó instantáneamente de su voz, que salió en tono bajo y algo temblorosa.

 

El dependiente alzó la vista y pareció quedarse sin palabras durante un par de segundos, en los que se limitó simplemente a mirar a Kenma con los labios entreabiertos, lo que le forzó a apartar la mirada tímidamente. No le gustaba sentirse observado y menos aún si era por parte de un desconocido. Sentía el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas. El gesto de sorpresa que mostraban los labios del chico fueron remplazados por una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba levemente sus dientes.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 

Su voz no era tan profunda como la mente de Kenma se la había imaginado y tenía un tono musical, incluso parecía que se divertía. Tenía los ojos castaños y desprendían un destello dorado, en su cabeza se asimiló a un gato que se entretenía con un insecto. Definitivamente no quería sentirse como un insecto. Kenma leyó en la tarjeta blanca plastificada que colgaba de su camiseta roja que se apellidaba Kuroo.

 

—Re-reservé la edición especial del nuevo Monster Hunter online.—articuló Kenma con dificultad.  
—¿Oh? Monster Hunter, ya veo.—la sonrisa del dependiente se hizo más amplia y después de mirarle fijamente a los ojos desvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador.—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?  
—Kozume Kenma.—contestó en tono débil.  
—¿Podrías repetirlo? Hablas tan bajo que no me he enterado.—el tal Kuroo seguía sonriendo, más que para su cliente, para sí. Aunque no se reía, Kenma sintió que se burlaba de él y frunció el ceño levemente.  
—Kozume Kenma.—repitió con más firmeza.  
—Así mejor, Neko-chan.—dijo sin perder la sonrisa que empezaba a crisparle los nervios a Kenma. "¿Neko? El gato sería él...". Kenma no comprendía la capacidad de algunas personas de ser tan atrevidas, él ni siquiera podía comunicar su incomodidad.—Aquí estás... sí que lo reservastes con tiempo, ¿eres muy fan, verdad?  
—Más o menos.—soltó Kenma secamente.  
—Oh... no quería molestarte, Neko-chan.—el gesto de preocupación del dependiente parecía totalmente falso y que siguiese usando ese estúpido mote irritó aún más a Kenma.—Espera un momento aquí, voy a por tu pedido al almacén.

 

Kuroo volvió a su molesta sonrisa y Kenma cogió el móvil buscando una excusa para mirar a otro lado. Aún así, cuando salió del mostrador se fijó en lo alto que era y que el desastre que tenía por pelo, parecía incluso más gracioso por detrás. Le mandó un mensaje a su mejor amigo aunque no esperase respuesta, seguramente estaría entrenando, tan solo quería desconectar un segundo de la incomodidad que sentía. Buscó a Tora con la mirada una vez Kuroo hubo desaparecido por la puerta, seguía mirando con ilusión algunos títulos e incluso tenía un par en las manos.

 

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

 

Kenma se sobresaltó levemente al encontrarse a Kuroo de nuevo a su lado, parecía que él mismo no era el único que pasaba desapercibido. " _Como un gato... ¿acaso no se le borra la sonrisa? Qué incómodo_." Sin embargo, su gesto se ablandó al mirar su reserva, fijó los ojos e incluso la presencia del dependiente pareció desaparecer. Este le dijo el precio y Kenma, sin apartar apenas la mirada de su pedido, le entregó el dinero.

 

—¿Oh? Sí que estás emocionado...—Kuroo lo colocó en una bolsa y extendió el brazo para dársela, de alguna forma su sonrisa parecía diferente. Menos elaborada, más calmada.  
—No lo estoy.—negó Kenma mientras enfocaba su vista en el suelo. Cuando se trataba de juegos nuevos, no podía evitar reflejar sus emociones.  
—Bueno, quién seré yo para negarlo...—suspiró Kuroo.—De todas formas, me alegra haberte visto por aquí, después de todo, pareces tan especial como un _Rubí_ _de_ _Rathalos_.

 

" _Definitivamente no_ _lo_ _ha_ _hecho_... _no_ _ha_ _hecho una referencia_ _al_ _Monster_ _Hunter_." Kenma se sintió indefenso ante la mirada brillante del chico y aquella frase. Imaginó una flecha plateada que flotaba al lado de Kuroo y deseó poder pulsarla repetidamente hasta que finalizase la conversación. También deseó tener el control del color de sus mejillas. Sintió a Tora cerca justo en aquel momento y se incomodó al pensar que podría haber escuchado eso. Se fijó en su cara y por el gesto duro que traía y por su forma de andar, dio por hecho que ese era el caso.

 

—Y... ¿vienes por aquí a menudo? Soy nuevo en la tienda y me gustaría conocer a los clientes habituales.—explicó Kuroo volviendo a apoyar el codo en el mostrador. Kenma se aferró a la bolsa de plástico y negó con la cabeza.  
—Eh, eh, eh... ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Tora elevando una ceja exageradamente y torciendo el labio. Con la cresta y esa expresión debería resultar intimidante, pero Kuroo le dedicó una mirada para luego ignorarlo por completo.  
—Es una pena entonces... de todas formas, espero verte algún día, Neko-chan.—dijo Kuroo con un tono musical.

 

Antes de que Tora pudiese decir algo, Kenma musitó un débil " _gracias_ " y agarrando a su amigo del brazo, salió lo más rápido posible de la tienda. Sabía que Tora le estaría dedicando al dependiente una mirada amenazante mientras él se limitaba a correr. Una vez en la calle no se vio tan abrumado por la multitud como esperaba, si no más bien quería que su cabeza dejase de reproducir el " _Neko_ - _chan_ " que salía de los labios de Kuroo. Tora le estaba hablando casi a gritos, pero se sentía en una burbuja y solo se dio cuenta de que temblaba cuando empezó a andar.

 

Agarraba la bolsa con fuerza y sintió cómo su amigo le seguía mientras andaba automáticamente a la estación de metro, aunque tenía el juego consigo no se sentía capaz de pensar en él, incluso siendo consciente de la ilusión que le hacía. Su cabeza no paraba de buscar fallos en la anterior conversación e insultó al dependiente varias veces, no soportaba a las personas que podían sentirse tan libres de hablar así. Él se sentía condicionado para todo, incluso para mirar, y en cuanto vivía una situación así le invadía una sensación de malestar e inconformidad consigo mismo. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para las relaciones sociales.


	2. Para las lágrimas y las risas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parezco un adolescente con su primer flechazo, esto es estúpido."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más corto y más bien enfocado a las amistades de Kuroo y Kenma, pero supongo que estas relaciones y la visión que tienen de cada uno son muy importantes para su propio desarrollo. Espero que el siguiente sea más largo para compensar. Sigo algo preocupada por no ser fiel del todo a la personalidad de cada uno, pero de verdad que lo intento, haha.
> 
> Y sí, aunque quede rarísimo, Bokuto se cuelga la bolsa de deporte de la frente, (es canon). Me duele el cuello de pensarlo.
> 
> Dato curioso que no le importa a nadie: el título del capítulo es porque va de las amistades de cada uno. Una canción de One Piece tiene una frase parecida y me recordó mucho. Fin. Es que puede resultar raro, supongo.
> 
> Y también muchísimas gracias por los hits y kudos, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen :')))).

Kuroo Tetsurou no era vago, simplemente estaba cansado. Tenía suficiente con el segundo año del grado de química y los intensos entrenamientos de volleyball, un trabajo a medio tiempo le parecía algo excesivo. Sabía que sus compañeros de trabajo le envidiaban al tener menos horas, pero parecía que no tenían en cuenta el conjunto que formaba la rutina de Kuroo. Tenía que pagar la residencia, después de todo, y no podía permitirse el lujo de volver a vivir con sus padres, a pesar de que le ayudaban y apoyaban con todo lo que podían. Se hubiese sentido egoísta pidiendo más dinero, siempre había preferido hacer las cosas a su manera, plantando cara a las consecuencias que pudiesen tener.

 

  
En parte necesitaba una vida activa, pero agradecía sinceramente el momento de relax después del entrenamiento con su compañero de piso y rematador lateral de su equipo. Bokuto solía hablar más que escuchar, pero cuando Kuroo tenía que contarle algo, era su mayor confidente. Le dedicaba su completa atención e incluso su mirada dorada parecía perforarle. Tenían su propio lugar habitual donde, exhaustos tras las horas de práctica, simplemente se sentaban a beber un refresco y a compartir impresiones del día. Kuroo no lo decía normalmente, pero atesoraba esos momentos con su mejor amigo.

 

  
—Y lo que menos esperaba en mi primer día... ¡que apareciese un chico así!—exclamó Kuroo gesticulando con las manos.  
—¿Cómo era?—preguntó Bokuto ilusionado, como si viviese él la experiencia. Incluso estaba inclinado hacia su mejor amigo y sus ojos brillaban.  
—No era perfecto, no espero que imagines a una especie de ángel o algo así... pero era llamativo y pequeño. Me llegaba por... aquí, más o menos.—explicó colocando la mano justo debajo de su nariz.  
—Eso no es muy pequeño, tío. Imaginaba que sería un enano o algo así.—soltó Bokuto con una carcajada.  
—Pero es como si diese la impresión de que era más bajito... no sé.—Kuroo se encogió de hombros y siguió con la descripción.—Tenía el pelo como un pudding, rubio y con raíces negras.  
—¡Se parecía al mío!  
—No, tenía el pelo de altura por aquí... y las raíces eran hasta aquí, el resto era rubio.—explicó con las manos. Su mejor amigo miraba muy atento cómo gesticulaba.  
—¡Te gusta un pudding!—exclamó Bokuto después de soltar una sonora carcajada.  
—Eso dije antes, búho idiota... además no puede gustarme alguien a primera vista.  
—¡Pero quieres su número! ¿Lo tienes?—Bokuto se inclinó incluso más hacia él.  
—No se lo pregunté, pero creo que está guardado en los datos que indicó al hacer el pedido.  
—¡Entonces ya está!—exclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa.  
—Pero es algo del trabajo, Bo. No puedo usarlo porque sí, pero ya lo conseguiré. Quizás vuelve por la tienda.—Kuroo se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de cemento.  
—Has fallado, maestro de la provocación Kuroo-kun.—se burló Bokuto con una sonrisa ladeada.—¡Si quieres consejo, yo puedo ayudarte! Antes de salir con Akaashi...  
—¿La historia de cómo empezaste a salir con Akaashi de nuevo? Tío.—suspiró Kuroo con cansancio exagerado.—Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces.

 

  
Kuroo se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su amigo, que al parecer no se lo había tomado como una broma. Los enormes ojos dorados de Bokuto se abrieron incluso más y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto dramático. Desvió la vista y se llevo la pajita de su refresco a los labios, al comprobar que estaba vacío suspiró. La sensibilidad de su mejor amigo era algo que Kuroo conocía bien, y por el bien de ambos, prefirió poner punto y final al asunto antes de que Bokuto entrase en su modo deprimido. Además, la historia no le desagrada, realmente le alegraba ver a su mejor amigo hablar con ojos soñadores y voz risueña.

 

  
—Perdón.—articuló en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo.—No volveré a hablar de eso.  
—¡Era broma, era broma!—Kuroo le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda y su mejor amigo le miró con cara de pena.—En serio, Bo. Cuéntamelo de camino a la residencia.

 

  
Bokuto volvió a su forma de ser normal, desprendiendo energía y alegría. Se puso de pie con un salto y tiró el vaso vacío haciendo canasta en la papelera más cercana, después se colgó la bolsa de deporte de la frente y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón de chándal blanco, como solía hacer. Kuroo sonrió al ver que todo estaba bien y empezó a andar a su lado.

 

  
El inicio de la historia de Bokuto y Akaashi era como una canción que Kuroo se sabía de memoria. A su mejor amigo le gustaba recordar muy a menudo sus triunfos o sus motivos de alegría, y a Akaashi era uno de ellos. Después de dos años enamorado de su armador, justo tras haber ganado el torneo de primavera el año que Bokuto se iba a graduar, este decidió confesar lo que sentía por su kouhai en los vestuarios. Fue impulsado por la adrenalina del partido, el entusiasmo por la victoria y por el sentimiento de que se quedaba sin tiempo para ello. Que Akaashi se sintiese igual que él fue el tema de conversación más recurrido por Bokuto en las semanas siguientes a ese momento, e incluso cuando habían pasado varios meses, lo seguía nombrando muy a menudo.

 

  
No es que Kuroo se quejase, en realidad la alegría que desprendía Bokuto al hablar del tema era contagiosa. Sin embargo, en el camino a la residencia de la universidad Tokai, Kuroo parecía escucharle como una voz en off. Asentía cuando notaba los ojos de Bokuto en él, pero miraba al frente. En su cabeza apagaba el debate interno relacionado con el número del tal Kenma con frases de moralidad, se preguntaba qué impresión habría causado en él o si le habría intimidado, ya que parecía excesivamente tímido. También se lamentaba por no haber actuado de otra manera, pero eso intentaba olvidarlo ya que después de todo, ya no podía hacer nada. " _Parecía_ _más_ _pequeño_ _que_ _yo_... ¿ _estará_ _en_ _preparatoria_? _Aunque vaya a la universidad es posible que sea distinta a la mía_... _podría_ _hablar_ _con_ _Akaashi_ _por_ _si_ _va_ _a la_ _de_ _Tokyo_. _También_ _puede ser_ _que_ _simplemente_ _trabaje_ _o_ _estudie otra_ _cosa_. _En cualquier_ _caso_ , _podría_ _volver_ _por_ _la_ _tienda_ , _parecía_ _disfrutar_ _en_ _serio_ _de los_ _videojuegos_."

 

  
Sonrió para sí al recordar la cara de emoción de Kenma, con los ojos dorados brillando y los labios temblorosos, como si en su pequeño mundo solo existiesen él y el videojuego que acababa de comprar. Prefería confiar en aquello que era seguro y descartó las demás opciones temporalmente, se sentía incómodo al darle tantas vueltas. Al final y al cabo era tan solo un desconocido.

 

  
—¡Kuroo, no estabas escuchando!—Bokuto le miraba con el ceño fruncido y empezó a andar más lento.  
—Sí que lo hacía...—suspiró el susodicho.—Estabas contando cuando Yukie te amenazó con contarsélo a Akaashi porque no le devolvías el dinero de un yakisoba pan, y casi te pones a llorar de los nervios.

 

  
Al comprobar que estaba siendo escuchado, Bokuto volvió a su sonrisa y retomó la historia. Habían llegado a la entrada de la residencia y saludaron al portero como usualmente. Desde fuera podía parecer una especie de hospital, y aunque por dentro siguiese la extraña sensación debido a las paredes de blanco impoluto, el suelo de alfombra azul les parecía acogedor. Al principio Kuroo echaba de menos de vez en cuando la tranquilidad e intimidad de su propia casa, pero después de un año viviendo allí con Bokuto se había aclimatado a la residencia. Además, adoraba la vida que tenía el enorme edificio, incluso de noche. Siempre había personas en los pasillos o en las máquinas expendedoras de la entrada y entre todos había despertado una sensación de familiaridad, se sentían cómodos allí.

 

  
Subieron las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, que estaba en la segunda planta, y una vez Kuroo estuvo tirado en el sofá escuchando de fondo a Bokuto cantar en la ducha, suspiró liberado del día. Se negaba a darle tanta importancia a un desconocido, seguía repitiéndose eso. Era atractivo, pero aún así no sabía nada de él.

 

  
" _Parezco_ _un_ _adolescente_ _con_ _su_ _primer_ _flechazo_ , _esto_ _es_ _estúpido_." Kuroo se consideraba una persona madura, y jamás usaría términos cómo " _amor_ _a_ _primera_ _vista_ " o " _flechazo_ " para referirse a su vida, prefería dejarlos para gente menor que él, inexperta. Cerró los ojos y decidió que no pensaría más en el pudding hasta que volviese a verle, ya fuese en la tienda o en cualquier otro lugar. Sin embargo, aquella noche de madrugada, tuvo que admitir que se enfadó consigo mismo cuando el tema que había guardado en un cajón para más adelante, brotó salvaje de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

  
Kenma solía ser considerado como pequeño o indefenso, no sabía si era por su altura o por su ansiedad social, tal vez por ambas. Sus amigos, y sobre todo sus compañeros de piso, parecían intranquilos con cualquier fuerza ajena que quisiese penetrar en la burbuja de Kenma. Estaba acostumbrado a ello y también lo apreciaba, pero iba contando los segundos hasta que aquella charla terminase.

 

  
Estaba hundido en su mullido sofá rojo y prefería mirar sus manos antes que a cualquier lugar alrededor de él. De vez en cuando mandaba a callar a Tora, asentía, negaba o musitaba una explicación. Tora, que estaba de pie, llevaba unos minutos explicando la situación que acababa de vivir Kenma a Yaku, que sentado al lado suya aportaba de vez en cuando un grito alarmado o se crujía los nudillos.

 

  
Yaku llevaba siendo el senpai de ambos desde preparatoria, y después de un año separados, los tres empezaron a compartir un piso situado en el área alrededor de la universidad de Tokai. El año anterior lo había pasado en la residencia, pero cansado de fiestas, voces y la sensación de intranquilidad, prefirió mudarse. Kenma y Tora, que empezaban la universidad ese año, aceptaron sin dudar la oportunidad. Yaku siempre había sido muy protector con ellos, sobre todo con Kenma, y sentían que si se habían adaptado tan rápido a la vida universitaria era por él. No se perdían entre los múltiples edificios grises, sabían los mejores horarios para comer en la cafetería... en resumen, estaban muy agradecidos a Yaku. Sin embargo, su amable y paciente personalidad contrastaba con sus exagerados enfados con temas puntuales. Si nombraban su escasa altura o sentía que sus amigos podían ser amenazados por alguien, desencadenaba su enfado con gritos o incluso patadas. Tan solo era una forma de protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás, pero Kenma movía los pies inquieto sintiendo que el discurso de Tora iba a desencadenar exactamente eso.

 

  
—¡Entonces se apoyó en el mostrador y le pidió su número! Estoy incluso algo orgulloso de ti, Kenma, pero...  
—Tora, eso no fue así...—corrigió Kenma con un suspiro, sentía el sofá temblar por la rabia de Yaku.  
—Bueno, pero más o menos. El caso es que intentaba algo contigo, Kenma.—Tora se cruzó de brazos y elevó la mandíbula.—Apuesto lo que quieras... ¿un helado?  
—Yamamoto, no uses esto para ganar un helado.—una mirada amenazadora de Yaku heló la sangre del susodicho, que se quedó en silencio. Su voz parecía calmada, pero eso no minimizaba el aura de enfado que irradiaba.—¿Qué te dijo, Kenma?  
—Nada que pudiese interpretarse de esa forma.—respondió serio.  
—¡Igual no te pidió el número, pero algo así te dijo, es lo mismo!—intervino de nuevo Tora.  
—Aprecio que os preocupéis por mí, pero no es algo importante. Esto no tiene sentido, ¿podemos parar?—la voz de Kenma salió proyectada de una manera excesivamente seria, de modo que sus amigos le miraron con sorpresa y cierta preocupación.  
—Sí, pero Kenma... ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?—Yaku le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

 

  
Kenma asintió levemente aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que acababan de discutir. Se puso de pie bajo las atentas miradas de Yaku y Tora. Esas conversaciones que giraban alrededor de él le agotaban, por lo que prefirió ocultarse en su cuarto un rato donde no tuviese ojos clavados en él. No iba a hacerles cambiar de idea, de todas formas. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. No tendría que escuchar nada sobre el tema, pero la idea de que Tora y Yaku siguiesen hablando de él en el salón le hacía sentir inseguro.

 

  
El escenario de alguien sintiéndose atraído por Kenma le parecía inverosímil o más bien imposible, y más si se trataba de una persona atractiva que acababa de conocer. No creía que Yaku y Tora abordasen la situación como era debido. Para Kenma el dependiente de la tienda de videojuegos se burlaba de él, no había opción a otra posibilidad. " _Si_ _no_ , ¿ _por qué_ _me_ _habría_ _preguntado_ _eso_? _Además_ _dijo_ _esa_ _frase_ _ridícula_ _del_ _Monster_ _Hunter_... _debió_ _verme_ _como_ _un_ _friki_ _penoso_ ". Era consciente de que podía ser inseguro, pero solía molestarse consigo mismo cuando lo hacia notable a los demás. Que sus amigos tuviesen esa imagen de él le incomodaba, ya que sentía que no cumplía sus expectativas, que le veían como mucho más de lo que realmente era. 

 

Empezaba a sentirse extremadamente vulnerable por las burlas disimuladas del dependiente y la conversación con Yaku y Tora centrada en él, así que echó una mirada a la bolsa que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Ni siquiera sintió la sonrisa de emoción que creció por su rostro al recordar su compra, sus pies le guiaron hacia el juego, que admiró como si fuese un tesoro. " _Ha_ _sido_ _una_ _quest_ _pesada_ , _pero_ _ya_ _por_ _fin_..." 

 

Colocó la figura en su escritorio, para verla a menudo, y colgó la camiseta en el armario. Acto seguido volvió de un salto a su cama y tras encender el portátil introdujo el disco. Esperó unos segundos con los ojos brillantes y los labios fruncidos para reprimir una enorme sonrisa a que el juego se iniciase, y cuando empezó a sonar la música de la pantalla de carga dejó ir la presión a la que sometía sus labios. Quería permitirse una fuga de la realidad, lidiaría con los problemas al día siguiente.  
  



	3. ¿Realmente querías esto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Con toda su concentración proyectada en el móvil no advirtió cómo le miraba otra persona, que se había parado en seco entre la corriente de la multitud solo para comprobar que era él."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Querría haber esperado algo más para subirlo, pero estaba algo impaciente.  
> Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero que no se haga muy pesado.  
> El mapa de la universidad me lo he inventado por completo, no sé bien cómo va, pero espero que lo entendáis más o menos, haha.  
> Igual tardo un poco más que de costumbre en subir el siguiente, pero no creo que sea excesivo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

En cuanto sonó la alarma a la mañana siguiente, Kenma se arrepintió de haberse quedado de madrugada jugando al Monster Hunter. Había dormido menos de cuatro horas, por lo que tenía unas notables ojeras. Aunque tuvo la tentación de quedarse en casa durmiendo, con una enorme pereza empezó su rutina matutina que se desarrolló en automático, mientras intentaba que no se le cerrasen los ojos. Yaku no le dejaría faltar, eso era seguro. Se sentó con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha a la mesa, donde sus compañeros ya estaban terminando de desayunar.

 

  
—A alguien se le han pegado las sábanas...—bromeó Tora con la boca llena.  
—¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste jugando, Kenma?—preguntó Yaku.  
—Hasta las tres y media.—contestó él con voz suave y los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que Yaku le estaba mirando de manera amenazadora, por lo que centró su mirada en la tostada. No servía de nada mentir, por cualquier pequeño gesto le descubriría.  
—Deberías dormir antes...—le aconsejó Yaku con tono amable.—¿Quieres un café?—Un gesto de asco ocupó por completo la cara de Kenma ante la pregunta, detestaba el sabor amargo del café, prefería pasar el día somnoliento antes que probarlo de nuevo.—Lo que suponía...

 

  
Yaku y Kenma dejaron a Tora la tarea de recoger el desayuno y emprendieron el camino hacia sus respectivas facultades, ya que él tenía clases por la tarde. " _Seguramente_ _se_ _duerma_ _en_ _cuanto_ _nos_ _vea_ _girar_ _la_ _esquina_ ", suspiró Yaku. Su piso estaba a menos de diez minutos andando de la universidad de Tokai y tenían una tienda 24 horas justo debajo, así que no podían quejarse. Las facultades de Kenma y Yaku eran cercanas entre sí, de modo que seguían el camino juntos hasta casi el final. Solían comer juntos ya fuese en la cafetería o en un punto intermedio cercano a la biblioteca. Frecuentaban este último y llevaban bentos, debido a que la cafetería solía estar atestada de gente quitando horas muy puntuales.

 

  
Se despidieron rápidamente y Yaku le dedicó su usual sonrisa que buscaba motivarle a afrontar el día con ganas. Siempre provocaba el mismo gesto calmado en Kenma, aunque fuese leve. Las facultades de ciencias estaban prácticamente pegadas entre sí, acumulando las de las múltiples ingenierías, física y química en el área izquierda dentro de aquel sector. Las de salud se encontraban a la derecha de esas. La extensión de la universidad de Tokai era inmensa, pero gracias a la ayuda de Yaku no se había perdido ni una sola vez. Bueno, solo cuando se concentraba realmente en sus pasos y no iba mirando distraído su móvil. Se introdujo en el edificio y el eco de las voces en los pasillos resonaron de forma desagradable en sus oídos. " _Aún_ _es_ _muy_ _temprano_ _para_ _este_ _ruido_...¿ _cómo_ _tienen_ _energía_?".

 

  
Kenma sacó el móvil y aunque no minimizase el bullicio que le rodeaba, sí le ayudaba a tranquilizarse con ese gran número de personas a su alrededor. Se le daba bien poner la realidad en segundo plano si estaba distraído con algún dispositivo, funcionando como una especie de muro. Sus pasos eran rápidos y no temía tropezarse, su única preocupación era llegar lo antes posible a su clase.

 

  
Con toda su concentración proyectada en el móvil no advirtió cómo le miraba otra persona, que se había parado en seco entre la corriente de la multitud solo para comprobar que era él. Kuroo sintió golpes de la gente adormilada que le empujaba para seguir su camino. Miraba a Kenma avanzar torpemente por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, perdido en su propio mundo. Sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos debido a la coincidencia, no esperaba verle de nuevo tan pronto y menos en su propia universidad.

 

—¡Oye!—gritó Kuroo para llamar su atención. Consiguió que la mayoría de miradas se dirigiesen hacia él, sin embargo la cabeza rubia de Kenma seguía con la mirada fija en su móvil.

 

  
Su nombre se creaba para morir en los labios de Kuroo, como si no tuviese derecho a llamarle incluso cuando él mismo se lo había dicho. En aquel momento donde no se atrevió a decir su nombre en alto, Kuroo se preguntó por qué recordaba con tanta claridad el nombre de Kenma. Los nombres no eran su fuerte, por lo que solía poner motes al principio. Sin embargo, con él parecía ser diferente.

 

  
Tras otro toque de atención, los hombros de Kenma se elevaron y la reacción pasó poco a poco al resto de su cuerpo. Al principio pensaba que no se refería a él, por lo que quiso seguir adelante sin llamar la atención. Las voces desconocidas le daban ganas de ignorar por completo a la persona que fuese y andar lo más rápido posible a un lugar alejado, pero conocía esa voz de algún lugar y eso despertó cierta curiosidad en él. Se giró despacio, al ver a Kuroo saludándole y avanzando hacia él ahogó un grito de sorpresa y guardó el móvil rápidamente en el bolsillo. Sin mirarle de nuevo, se aprovechó de su altura y se camufló entre el gentío, esperando pasar desapercibido si lo hacía bien. Cuando estaba llegando a su clase, se giró y comprobó que no le había seguido, por lo que suspiró algo más tranquilo, aunque el temblor de sus piernas persistía.

 

  
Llevaba pocas horas de día, pero ya estaba deseando acostarse y darlo por finalizado. Una vez en el aula, no se sintió con ganas ni fuerzas para prestar la atención que debía en la clase. La voz del profesor sonaba en segundo plano mientras distraído, se quejaba de su suerte y planteaba escenarios en su cabeza, además de planes de evasión. A pesar de que no prestase atención a la clase, no quería que terminase, ya que al salir tendría que enfrentarse a la remota posibilidad de cruzarse de nuevo con el tal Kuroo. Decidió salir lo antes posible para reducir esa casualidad.

 

  
Las posibilidades de que el molesto empleado de la tienda de videojuegos, el cual fue desagradable con él, fuese a su misma universidad y en concreto le viese en su misma facultad, eran mínimas. Kenma suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. " _Tokyo_ _es_ _enorme_ , _ni_ _que_ _tuviese_ _un_ _mapa_ _con_ _mi_ _localización_... ¿ _si_ _me_ _tiñese_ _el_ _pelo_ _de_ _negro_ _otra_ _vez_ _me_ _reconocería_?" Una débil luz azul apareció en su móvil y Kenma alargó el brazo con pereza para contestar el mensaje, debía ser Shoyou.

 

  
Su mejor amigo vivía en Miyagi y le conocía desde segundo de preparatoria. No solían verse a menudo, pero cada día hablaban por mensaje. Era de las pocas personas con las que Kenma se sentía cómodo al entablar una conversación, mayoritariamente porque Shoyou era una bola de luz y energía, que hablaba por los dos y de vez en cuando le transmitía una pizca de ilusión por temas que no tuviesen que ver con mandos, pantallas o fechas de lanzamiento. Admiraba la simpleza de su amigo y cómo no se conformaba con nada, siendo insistente hasta en pequeñeces como el nombre con el que le había guardado Kenma en su agenda.

 

  
**Shoyou (´･ω･`): **el de la cabeza de pico y los ojos raros??

  
"Sí."

  
**Shoyou** **(´･ω･`):** kenma, estas bien? yachi-san dice que puede ser un secuestrador! ∑(゜Д゜;)

  
"Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo es, pero gracias por preocuparos."

  
**Shoyou**   **(´･ω･`):** pero no dejes que se meta contigo! si lo ves corre como fiuuuuuum o plantale cara GWAN!!

  
"Lo haré, gracias Shoyou."

  
Kenma sonrió imaginando a su pequeño amigo diciendo las onomatopeyas mientras escribía el mensaje, o incluso gesticulando energéticamente.

  
**Shoyou (´･ω･`):** al principio kageyama tambien daba miedo pero ya se que solo es torpe hablando con otras personas, sera eso lo que le pasa? igual asusta a la gente sin querer

  
"No sé... de todas formas no me gustan las personas intensas, ya sabes."

  
**Shoyou (´･ω･`):** si... pero si pasa lo que sea puedes mandarme un mensaje! puedo tardar pero intentare responderte pronto!! (◠‿◠)

  
"Gracias otra vez, hablamos luego."

  
Kenma dirigió una mirada rápida al reloj y comprobó que en menos de dos minutos tocaría el timbre que daba inicio al tiempo libre para la comida. Las primeras clases del día se le habían pasado excesivamente rápido, no había tomado apuntes apenas ya que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos y en la conversación con su mejor amigo. Empezó a preparar las cosas para salir lo más rápido posible del aula nada más que tocase el timbre.

 

  
Se cargó la mochila a la espalda y salió por la enorme puerta con pasos rápidos. Kenma solía andar con la cabeza algo gacha, pero en el camino hacia la salida del edificio exageró este comportamiento suyo, sintiéndose de alguna forma invisible y por lo tanto más protegido. Por una parte deseaba mirar tan solo al suelo mientras avanzaba, evitando así cruzar miradas con posibles dependientes desagradables, pero por otra, su inseguridad le impulsaba a mirar en todas direcciones, para que a la vista de cualquier rasgo de Kuroo pudiese acelerar incluso más el paso. Acabó optando por la primera, de esa forma también se ahorraba miradas invasivas de otros estudiantes. Gracias a su rapidez, Kenma comprobó cómo los pasillos no estaban tan abarrotados como de costumbre, aunque le aliviase también le hacía sentir de alguna forma más vulnerable. " _Menos objetivos donde fijar la vista_ ".

 

  
Suspiró tranquilo al encontrar a Yaku esperándole en el gran banco de cemento donde solían comer juntos. El hecho de sentarse y desempaquetar su bento sin interrupciones de personas ajenas a su círculo, supuso para Kenma una pequeña victoria. Aún así, de vez en cuando miraba alrededor buscando un desastroso pelo negro.

 

  
—Kenma... ¿estás bien?

  
Ante la pregunta de Yaku, el susodicho dejó de mirar la puerta de los edificios circundantes para clavar la mirada en su amigo. Yaku seguía comiendo, pero le miraba con una ceja elevada. Mientras su amigo masticaba, Kenma trataba de articular una respuesta.

  
—No dejas de mirar alrededor y ni siquiera has mirado el móvil todavía, por eso pregunto.—justificó Yaku.  
—Sí, estoy bien.—asintió Kenma.  
—Tu cara dice lo contrario. ¿Has tenido que hablar en público o se ha dirigido a ti en especial el profesor?

  
Esos momentos significaban un abismo para Kenma y Yaku era consciente de ello, tras enfrentarse a cualquier situación parecida pasaba horas frustrado consigo mismo ya que sentía que no podía enfrentarlas de la manera adecuada. Pero ese día no tuvo que hacer frente a nada de ello, por lo que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

  
—¿Entonces? Puedes contarme si quieres, Kenma. O si prefieres hablar de o-  
—Oh, lamento la interrupción.

 

  
Al reconocer la voz un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kenma. Levantó la vista para encontrarse ese pelo alborotado y esa sonrisa ladeada de la que estaba huyendo. Kuroo había aparecido de la nada, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar, recordándole la sensación parecida que experimentó en la tienda. Y sin embargo estaba plantado delante de él, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Kenma sintió cómo se le aceleraba la respiración al encontrarse con el peor escenario posible antes sus ojos, preparando rápidamente respuestas o imaginando vías para girar el tema de conversación y así finalizarla lo más rápido posible. Solo quería huir, pero Yaku además de una defensa suponía un ancla que lo mantenía allí sentado.

 

—Kuroo Tetsurou, creo que no nos conocíamos.—continuó repitiendo la inclinación, dirigiéndose en concreto a Yaku, el cual miraba al recién llegado confuso.  
—Yaku Morisuke.—contestó, mirando luego a Kenma con gesto extrañado.—Y Kozume Kenma.—añadió señalándole con el dedo. Sabía que Kenma prefería evitar hablar con desconocidos.—¿Necesitas algo?  
—Él y yo nos conocíamos de antes, ¿verdad, Neko-chan?—mencionó Kuroo con tono musical.  
—¿Eh?—soltó Yaku, pasando su mirada entre los dos.

 

  
Kenma sentía que era su momento de aportar algo a la conversación, pero solo podía apretar los labios, matando las palabras en esa barrera. Jugueteaba con los pies para establecer una vía de escape para su nerviosismo. Al comprobar que era incapaz de articular una respuesta, tan solo asintió levemente.

 

  
—Podría decir que es una sorpresa ver a un cliente por aquí, pero realmente creo que todo el mundo compra videojuegos. O al menos la gran mayoría.—añadió con una risita.—Aunque tú sí supones una sorpresa, esperaba que volvieses por la tienda pero no ha sido así, ¿te asusté?—preguntó con una risita.

 

  
La mirada de Kenma seguía clavada en el suelo, se sentía presa de esa conversación de la que no quería ser parte. Intentaba musitar una respuesta pero no sabía lidiar con situaciones tan entrometidas como aquella. Yaku ató cabos en su mente y tras ver la expresión de Kenma decidió ser el que estableciese una salida para su amigo.

 

  
—Te pregunté antes que si necesitas algo.—dijo Yaku con tono serio.  
—¿He molestado? No, lo siento, tan solo quería hablar con Kenma.—contestó Kuroo perdiendo la sonrisa por unos instantes. Kenma sintió cómo el temblor de sus manos aumentaba al escuchar su propio nombre  
—Entonces, si no necesitas nada nos iremos a otro sitio. Si nos disculpas.

 

  
Kuroo miró confuso y algo dolido cómo Yaku cogía rápidamente los bentos, cargaba con su mochila y le daba a Kenma la suya, luego cogió a este del brazo para llevárselo a otro lugar. Kenma le dedicó una mirada que parecía disculparse e inclinó rápidamente la cabeza.

 

  
Un nudo se había formado en algún lugar del pecho de Kuroo al ver el nerviosismo de Kenma y al asimilar la situación en general. A veces ofendía con sus bromas, pero no era consciente de haber soltado algo ofensivo. La huida casi inmediata y el nerviosismo que había sentido le hacia sentir incómodo y sin darse cuenta había cerrado los puños con frustración, tan solo observando cómo se alejaban con paso rápido. Le pareció ver cómo Kenma dirigía miradas rápidas hacia él.

 

  
Decidió dejar el lugar ya que de alguna forma le hacía sentir estúpido o incluso algo cruel. Emprendió el camino hacia donde le esperaba Bokuto mientras repasaba las palabras que había articulado, buscando cualquier alerta que hubiese podido molestar a cualquiera de los dos chicos, especialmente a Kenma. Se le veía tímido, pero Kuroo no había esperado una reacción así. " _Y_ _el_ _que_ _le_ _acompañaba_ _más_ _que_ _su_ _amigo_ _era_ _un_ _demonio_." No se sentía confuso o enfadado, si no más bien frustrado consigo mismo y con la situación. Esperaba poder pedirle perdón, pero pensó que cualquier acercamiento podría provocar una situación similar, lo que significaba que Kenma pasase un mal rato. Por lo tanto la descartó. 

 

Bokuto levantó la vista del móvil y ya con el bento a la mitad, le saludó con la mano enérgicamente.

 

  
—¡Kuroo, has tardado! Eh, ¿y esa cara?

 

  
Se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo y tras pasarse una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo más incluso, miró hacia arriba para clavar la mirada en el cielo. Se abrazó las rodillas y suspiró.

 

  
—Está aquí, Bo.—soltó con voz calmada a pesar de que sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho.  
—¿Quién?—cuestionó Bokuto elevando una ceja.  
—El chico bajito que vino a la tienda, Kenma.—explicó Kuroo. Al ver que el rostro de confusión de Bokuto no cambiaba suspiró.—Con el pudding.  
—¡Ah, el pudding!—exclamó él abriendo la boca exageradamente. Pasaron un segundo en silencio mientras Bokuto situaba concretamente al tal Pudding.—Espera, ¿el pudding está aquí?—su pregunta salió con voz chillona y se inclinó hacia Kuroo con gesto ilusionado.—¡Eso es el destino, tío! Qué casualidad, me alegro mucho por ti.  
—No te alegres tanto.—musitó él mientras Bokuto le golpeaba rítmicamente la espalda con desbordante fuerza.  
—¿Eh, por qué?  
—Parece que le he ofendido de alguna forma, el caso es que parece que no quiere saber nada de mí. Ni el ni su demonio-senpai.—Kuroo apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.  
—¿Demonio-senpai? Pero Kuroo, ¿qué ha pasado?

 

  
Empezó a relatar la historia empezando por la ilusión de cuando se cruzaron en los pasillos hasta la frustración de hacía unos minutos. El rostro de Bokuto pasó por confusión y frustración para finalizar en preocupación.

 

  
—Lo siento...—los fuertes golpes que Bokuto le depositaba en la espalda pasaron a ser más suaves y lentos.—Al principio puede ser difícil pero, ¡ya verás que ha sido un malentendido!  
—No, si es igual. De todas formas no le conozco, no tiene importancia.  
—¡Eh, ya estás con esas! Kuroo, te llaman maestro de la provocación, ¿verdad?—preguntó Bokuto algo más animado, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mejor amigo.  
—Me pusisteis ese mote Oikawa y tú cuando estábais borrachos.  
—¡Pero si te llamamos así, por algo será! No deberías buscar excusas estúpidas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Como tú dices, si un rival es fácil de derrotar es aburrido, ¿no? ¡Aunque sea duro, disfruta de este inicio! Podrá cambiar muchas cosas de aquí en adelante, y si empiezas con tonterías así no va a pasar nada.

 

  
El nudo del pecho de Kuroo pareció ocultarse para otro momento, las palabras de Bokuto le habían permitido enfocar la situación de una manera diferente. Kuroo solía restarle validez a sus sentimientos por considerarlos inmaduros, negándose a admitir que temía hacerse daño si arriesgaba. Eso explicaba la escasez de relaciones serias y largas a lo largo de su adolescencia, ya que apagaba cualquier aspiración de ese tipo, arrancándola de raíz antes de que pudiese crecer y tomar forma.

 

  
De todas formas seguía sintiéndose incómodo poniendo nombre a la sensación que despertaba un desconocido con el que había intercambiado escasas palabras y el cual había escapado rápidamente de él. No iba a presionarle de ninguna forma, ni buscaría una conversación o un cruce de miradas. Pero también se había cansado de negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía. Bokuto le había ayudado a callar esa voz interior que le restaba importancia, que le permitía quedar por encima. Kuroo le miró con una sonrisa calmada y débil.

 

  
—Gracias, Bo. Das buenos consejos cuando te lo propones.—bromeó, aunque de verdad agradecía el despertar que habían provocado aquellas palabras.  
—¿Verdad, verdad?—Bokuto sonrió victoriosamente buscando aprobación ajena.  
—Para un búho como tú, me refiero.  
—¡Eh!

 

* * *

  
  
El malestar del encuentro con Kuroo en el descanso persiguió a Kenma durante el resto del día. Yaku le había salvado por completo, llevándole a un pequeño patio entre edificios, donde le ayudó a respirar hasta que se calmó casi por completo. Odiaba sentirse ajeno en una situación que lo envolvía por completo, también su incapacidad de protegerse a sí mismo, necesitando a una persona que hablase por él. En su cabeza se asemejaba al muñeco de un ventrilocuo.

 

  
Con tierna paciencia, Yaku le preguntó sobre la persona que acababa de conocer, y escuchó cómo Kenma le explicaba con voz temblorosa su visión del encuentro con Kuroo. Cómo percibía la historia que anteriormente le había relatado Tora, donde él no consideraba la opción de que realmente pudiese resultarle interesante a alguien, para él todo se limitaba a una burla. Sentía sollozos subir por la garganta al decirle en voz alta a uno de sus mejores amigos que no quería que esperase tanto de él. Yaku frunció el ceño levemente.

 

  
—Kenma, puede que tú te veas de esa forma, pero a mí parecer eres mucho más de lo que crees.—opinó Yaku con voz calmada.—Y tampoco creo que ese chico se metiese contigo. Sabes leer bien a las personas, ¿no te parece tan solo sarcástico?  
—Puede...—contestó con un hilo de voz tras pestañear dos veces. Esa pregunta le había sorprendido.  
—Tal vez te enfocabas demasiado en qué pensaba de ti, Kenma. No puedes poner palabras en la boca de los demás. Puede que te hayas equivocado, o tal vez no, tan solo le conozco de vista. Pero, de todas formas, si te incomoda de cualquier forma haces bien en evitarle.

 

  
Kenma asintió y volvió a desviar la vista al suelo. Era consciente de que solía leer de forma adecuada a las personas que le rodeaban, y aunque lo negase, esta lectura podía ser distorsionada por su nerviosismo. La sinceridad del tono de Yaku callaba levemente su propio resentimiento.

 

  
—Tampoco parece pesado, o al menos eso espero. Después de todo, no nos ha seguido.—continuó aportando firmeza a su voz.—Puedes contar conmigo, ¡siempre puedo darle una patada para intimidarle!  
—Gracias, Yaku.—musitó elevando el rostro.  
—¡Para qué están los amigos si no!

 

  
El sonido del timbre significó el final de aquella conversación. Kenma se levantó del suelo sintiéndose más cómodo consigo mismo, abriendo un pequeño repertorio de preguntas, siendo la mayoría sobre Kuroo. A pesar de ser extremadamente conformista en lo que se refería a su forma de ser, habían despertado en él unas ganas de mejorar de alguna forma, aunque significase tan solo la disminución de los múltiples rasgos que detestaba de sí mismo. En el corto camino de vuelta a las aulas, Yaku le preguntó por su nuevo juego, con lo que consiguió relajarse por completo.

 

  
Una vez solo recreó en su cabeza aquellos momentos incómodos del día, buscando una perspectiva diferente. Kuroo no parecía una mala persona, tampoco insistente o maleducado. Aún así parecía emanar un aura que envolvía a Kenma en una atmósfera de incomodidad, como si tuviese que mirarle desde abajo. Las palabras que salían de su boca le resultaban cortantes, con burlas invisibles inscritas en ellas. Cualquier frase articulada por Kuroo podía ser tomada por él como una amenaza que no comprendía del todo.

 

  
También recordó la expresión de Kuroo mientras desaparecían de la escena. Los labios abiertos con sorpresa y la curvatura de las cejas reflejaban cierta culpabilidad que se materializó sobre todo con la mirada que clavó en él justo después. No comprendía a Kuroo, cuando estaba cerca no sentía la facilidad de comprender su entorno que solía poseer. A pesar de que la idea de intercambiar palabras con él le atemorizaba, también sentía una curiosidad terrible sobre qué quería Kuroo. Tal vez tan solo fuese una persona sociable, pero Kenma deseaba que hubiese algo detrás de eso, sintiéndose algo egoísta en el curso de su pensamiento. Decidió dejarlo estar, las respuestas llegarían de alguna forma.


	4. Viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—¡Encima mañana es la fiesta!—exclamó Bokuto ilusionado, abriendo sus ojos rapaces de par en par.  
> —¿Qué fiesta?  
> —¡La de Tora, cuál va a ser! ¿No te lo dije?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por haber desaparecido! He estado el fin de semana fuera y me ha sido imposible escribir.  
> ¿Qué es un AU universitario sin fiestas? Tenía muchas ganas de escribirla para este capítulo, pero se ha alargado más de lo que pensaba. Así que la fiesta será el capítulo que viene.  
> Igual para los que no han leído el manga habrá un par de nombres que no os suenan, pero tranquilos que no pondré spoilers. Hay una ship mía de por medio, pero no creo que profundice en ella para nada. (Os recomiendo mucho que leáis el manga porque está muy, muy interesante).  
> Lo de OPM era necesario, sorry hahaha. Creo que es el típico anime que Bokuto adoraría y obligaría a Akaashi a verlo.  
> También tenía muchas ganas de introducir a mi ruso favorito, LevYaku es una de mis ships favoritas.  
> ¡Espero que os guste aunque sea un poco más corto! Lo compensaré con el siguiente.

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde el torpe encontronazo, y desde entonces no habían intercambiado siquiera una palabra a pesar de haberse cruzado varias veces. Los encuentros se basaban en una mirada curiosa por parte de Kenma, que desviaba con rapidez, y otra de Kuroo, a veces acompañada de una inclinación de cabeza. La sonrisa ladeada de Kuroo había desaparecido por completo de su rostro, que permanecía serio aunque no intimidante. Tan solo parecía dejarse llevar, sin depositar especial atención en él. Kenma agradecía parcialmente ese comportamiento, demostrando así que Kuroo nunca había tenido malas intenciones hacia él.

 

  
A veces Kenma pensaba en acercarse a él rápidamente y musitar una disculpa por aquella última vez, pero nunca encontraba el momento o las palabras adecuadas. Esa idea pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos o en los patios circundantes a los edificios, pero quedó fosilizada, sin haberse puesto en marcha. Ambos dejaban correr el tiempo simplemente. No quería hacerse notar, pero al menos deseaba que Kuroo le dedicase más que una mirada o una inclinación de cabeza. Aquella contradicción le frustraba, llevándole a permanecer estático.

 

  
Sin embargo un pequeño evento que desafiaba la estabilidad de Kenma le forzó a apartar sus pensamientos de esa frustración. En su piso mantenían una opinión contraria respecto a las fiestas. Tora adoraba cada una de ellas, defendiéndolas a muerte ya que " _en_ _ellas_ _se_ _basa_ _la_ _vida_ _del universitario_ ", Yaku asistía de vez en cuando a algunas pero más bien le resultaban indiferentes mientras no fuesen en su piso, donde podrían perjudicar daños y tuviese él que cargar con la limpieza y los gastos.

 

  
Kenma las detestaba con todas sus fuerzas ya que suponían el cúmulo de factores que menos soportaba. Música excesivamente alta convertida en ruido, un grupo de personas donde la mayor parte serían desconocidos y alcohol. Prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de estas fiestas, aunque Tora le intentase introducir en la mayor parte de ellas. No servían los " _pasarás_ _un buen_ _rato_ " ya que en la cabeza de Kenma el mejor plan era quedar tranquilamente en su cuarto o en su salón para jugar a algún videojuego, y tampoco los " _conocerás_ _gente_ _nueva_ " porque sentía que conocía a todas las personas necesarias que podrían aportar elementos positivos a su vida.

 

  
Aún así, Tora no se rendía y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para asistir o incluso celebrar una en su piso. Esto solía estar regulado por Yaku, el cual, por desgracia para Kenma, se encontraba fuera este fin de semana, haciendo que una bombilla se encendiese en la cabeza de Tora. Los padres de Yaku solían viajar a menudo debido a su trabajo, y cuando no, de todas formas tenían tareas que les mantenían ocupados, por lo que no había un lazo muy apretado que conectase a los padres con su hijo. Aún así, ese fin de semana que coincidían los días libres de sus padres con su descanso entre exámenes vio que era un momento idóneo para encontrarse con ellos y pasar unos días en su antigua casa.

 

  
—¿Yaku-san, cuándo volvías?—preguntó Tora con voz nerviosa.  
—El domingo después de comer.—respondió alargando las vocales, dejando caer después un suspiro.—Es la tercera vez que lo preguntas, ¿qué pasa?

 

  
Los tres compañeros de piso se encontraban en la entrada de su casa, Tora y Kenma en la plataforma elevada de madera mientras observaban cómo Yaku terminaba de cerrar la cremallera de la maleta y se colocaba los zapatos en el suelo de piedra. Finalmente levantó la vista para dirigir a Tora una mirada amenazadora mientras colocaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

 

  
—¡Por saber, Yaku-san! ¿Por qué sería si no?—unas gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalarse por el rostro de Tora.  
—Yamamoto, espero que no estés tramando alguna de tus estupideces. He repetido mil veces que no quiero fiestas aquí, ¿verdad?—sus compañeros asintieron ante la pregunta.—Y espero que haya quedado claro, porque si no...—Yaku sonrió de manera forzada mientras se crujía los nudillos lentamente.  
—Lo sabemos.—musitaron a coro los otros dos después de haber tragado saliva.  
—Espero que sea así. Kenma.—llamó haciendo que al susodicho le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda.—No te alimentes a base de patatas, ramen de paquete o derivados. He dejado comida en la nevera y Tora puede preparar pasta o algo así. Y tampoco te quedes despierto hasta tarde jugando, tienes exámenes la semana que viene.  
—Sí.—asintió Kenma.  
—Tora, por tu parte... no fiestas, no alcohol y limpia lo que ensucies. Tú también te ensucias, así que no uses la pereza como excusa para no ducharte.—afirmó Yaku seriamente, provocando una débil risa en Kenma.  
—¡Pero si eso no es...!—exclamó Tora con un rubor notable en las mejillas.  
—He dejado algo de dinero en un cajón de mi cuarto, para emergencias.—interrumpió Yaku.— Emergencias.—repitió de forma más pausada y seria para recalcar esa palabra.—Espero que os comportéis como adultos que sois.  
—Pero... aún no tenemos veinte años.—susurró Kenma.  
—¡Eso no debería ser una excusa, ya sois mayorcitos!—Yaku apoyó las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante.—Nos vemos el domingo, ¡que sepáis que aunque no esté aquí tengo ojos que os vigilan!  
—Pásalo bien con tu familia, Yaku.  
—Sí, da recuerdos a tus padres de nuestra parte.

 

  
Yaku salió para la puerta con una sonrisa más calmada, llevando detrás de sí su maleta gris de ruedas. Tras escuchar el sonido del encajar de la puerta, Kenma y Tora se miraron. Previamente, al enterarse de la ausencia de Yaku, concretaron algunos puntos, sintiéndose aliados unidos por un simple hecho, ambos querían realizar acciones prohibidas por Yaku. Y así iniciaron una especia de hermandad basada en mentiras.

 

  
—Es como si aún no me hubiese ido de casa de mis padres.—suspiró Tora mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

 

  
Habían pactado que aunque Kenma detestase las fiestas, su compañero podría celebrar una siempre que nadie entrase en su cuarto, que mantuviese cierto control en la música y los invitados y, lo más importante, que no informase a Yaku de sus escapadas nocturnas al mundo del Monster Hunter ni de los múltiples paquetes de ramen de ternera que tendría que liquidar antes de que su figura paterna postiza llegase. Tora por su parte no le contaría a Yaku sobre el estilo de vida de Kenma en aquel fin de semana, si el no soltaba palabra sobre la fiesta que pensaba dar al día siguiente por la noche.

 

  
Sentados en los sofás de su salón, ambos se sentían intranquilos a pesar de que Yaku había desaparecido dejando todo preparado. El motivo era la frase que había soltado a modo de amenaza justo antes de poner un pie fuera de la puerta, la cual había funcionado completamente si buscaba inspirarles temor.

 

  
—Oye, Kenma. ¿A qué crees que se refería Yaku-san con lo que dijo sobre " _ojos_ "?—inquirió Tora, que jugaba nerviosamente con las manos.  
—No lo sé, tal vez cámaras.  
—¿Cámaras?—la voz de Tora salió proyectada en un tono de voz excesivamente elevado. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperadamente, depositando especial atención en las paredes y el techo.  
—Puede que mande a un amigo de confianza para comprobar cómo va todo también.—añadió Kenma encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¡Eso es más probable!—Tora asintió para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza.—¡Pero ya lo he dicho por la universidad! ¿Ahora qué hago?  
—No hace falta que entres en pánico.—suspiró Kenma.  
—Tienes razón, ¡de momento buscaré las cámaras!  
—Tora, esto... bueno, haz lo que quieras.—musitó antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, donde cogió un par de paquetes de patatas y un refresco. Se puso en camino hacia su cuarto y consideró ese momento como el inicio de un fin de semana romántico con su ordenador.

 

* * *

  
  
  
La cercanía del verano se reflejaba en las horas de sol y el cantar de las cigarras que se escuchaba cada vez más alto. Las temperaturas iniciaban su ascenso lentamente, permitiéndoles prescendir de ropa de abrigo, tan solo siendo necesaria una camisa fina a la entrada de la noche. Kuroo y Bokuto se habían acostumbrado a salir de sus entrenamientos cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y las estrellas empezaban a brillar tenuemente en la joven oscuridad del cielo. Sin embargo, el cada vez más próximo cambio de estación hizo que tuviesen que acostumbrarse a salir cuando el sol iniciaba lentamente su descenso en el cielo, pintado de un claro naranja.

 

  
Ambos deseaban llegar a la residencia para darse una ducha en condiciones y alejar aquel olor a sudor. No era el momento para un refresco mientras charlaban tirados en un banco, por lo que pusieron rumbo a la residencia. El cansancio del entrenamiento los consumía.

 

  
—Mi cama, mi cama...—murmuraba Bokuto con los ojos entrecerrados.—Oye Kuroo, ¿fuiste esta mañana a ver a Kai?—inquirió entrecomillando la pregunta con las manos.  
—Sí... ¿y por qué las comillas?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
—Ah, ¿no era una excusa para ver al pudding?—Bokuto elevó una ceja.—Él también está en informática, ¿no?  
—¡Que esté en informática es coincidencia, encima es un año menor!—exclamó Kuroo molesto.—Iba a ver a Kai incluso antes de conocerle, ¿los búhos no deberían tener buena memoria?  
—¡Cállate!—replicó Bokuto, aunque una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.—Y por eso recuerdo que solías ir de vez en cuando, no todos los días estrictamente...  
—Estrictamente... no sabía que eras capaz de usar esas palabras.—se burló Kuroo.  
—¡Eh! El caso es que no engañas a nadie, Kuroo.—Bokuto soltó una risita mientras le daba un fuerte codazo en las costillas.—¿Y qué, seguís sin hablar nada de nada?  
—Sí, tan solo le veo por los pasillos.—la expresión de molestia que antes presentaba se había calmado y eso hizo que cambiase el ambiente.  
—¡Pero no te desanimes, hombre! ¡Es viernes, está prohibido estar triste un viernes!—manifestó Bokuto mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima el hombro, forzándole a que se agachase un poco. Andar de esa forma le resultaba incómodo a Kuroo, pero siguió el paso sin decir nada.  
—Sabes que este fin de semana me toca estudiar. No pongas esa cara Bo, llevo toda la semana quejándome del examen de orgánica.—soltó con un suspiro.  
—¡Estudia hoy y mañana sales!—propuso Bokuto como si fuera algo evidente.—Hoy vendrá Akaashi a casa, tenemos que terminar One Punch Man de una vez. Si te aburren tus metiles, carbonos, isómeros y eso, estaremos en el salón.  
—Sí, sí...—musitó Kuroo. Realmente no llevaba del todo mal el examen, pero no esperaba que le diese tiempo a descansar viendo un anime con su mejor amigo y su novio.  
—¡Encima mañana es la fiesta!—exclamó Bokuto ilusionado, abriendo sus ojos rapaces de par en par.  
—¿Qué fiesta?  
—¡La de Tora, cuál va a ser! ¿No te lo dije?

  
  
Al principio de curso Bokuto se había confundido rellenando unos papeles y había terminado en el turno de tarde, el cual era incompatible con sus entrenamientos. Debido a ello estuvo obligado a mantenerse en aquel turno durante una semana mientras gestionaban el cambio, ya que Bokuto había sido reclutado sobre todo por su carrera deportiva, más que por sus notas. Allí conoció a un _kouhai_ de su mismo grado en educación física, que practicó volley en preparatoria y el cual tenía una ardiente forma de ser que le gustó desde el principio. En esa corta semana trabaron una especie de amistad que se mantuvo a pesar de que no coincidían en clases.

 

  
—Tora... ya sabes, cara de malo.—Bokuto intentó imitar el gesto intimidante de Tora, alzando la cabeza y elevando una esquina de su labio superior.—Cresta rubia, que mira mucho a las chicas... viene a veces por las mañanas a la cafetería.  
—Ah, sí. Yamamoto.—asintió Kuroo, visualizando su imagen. " _Muchas_ _veces_ _he_ _deseado_ _mandarle_ _a_ _callar_ , _sinceramente_."  
—¡Pues celebra una fiesta en su casa mañana! ¿Vendrás, verdad?—al ver la expresión de Kuroo, Bokuto elevó las cejas y lo acercó más hacia sí mismo.—¿Verdad?  
—Te he dicho que tengo que estudiar.  
—¡Pero vamos, Kuroo!—lloriqueó Bokuto, que soltó a su amigo dramáticamente y expresando su mejor cara de pena.—¡Igual está el pudding!  
—No le veo con cara de que le atraigan mucho las fiestas...—opinó Kuroo sinceramente.  
—¡Quién sabe! Por favor. Venga, Kuroo... Akaashi viene también. Y Oikawa, Daichi, su novio, Konoha...—enumeró contando con los dedos.  
—¿Eh, Daichi ha venido de Miyagi?—preguntó sorprendido.  
—¡Sí, viene a pasar el fin de semana! Y Daishou, Mika, Saru, Komori...  
—Vale, vale. No insistas más, iré.—decidió Kuroo poniendo las manos en alto.—¿A qué hora es?

 

* * *

 

  
El sábado por la tarde, Kenma pausó su videojuego para levantarse a por un refresco. Con pereza abrió la puerta y miró con una ceja levantada a Tora, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Se había quedado tranquilo tras haber comprobado exhaustivamente que no habían cámaras instaladas, mientras Kenma se reía por dentro. En ese momento limpiaba el suelo mientras bailaba torpemente y tarareaba la música que sonaba de fondo. " _Mientras_ _no_ _suba_ _mucho_ _más_ _el volumen_... _no_ _quiero_ _que_ _retumbe en_ _mi_ _pared_."

 

  
Kenma avanzó hacia la cocina con pasos silenciosos. Llevaba una coleta ya que la longitud de su pelo se metía a veces en medio de su visión de la pantalla o le hacia cosquillas. Evitaba recogérselo ya que lo sentía como una barrera que tapaba su rostro, y en general se sentía incómodo estando expuesto, sin embargo al estar solo en su cuarto, eso le resultaba indiferente. En la encimera reposaban varias botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol y Kenma soltó un suspiro, sintiendo lástima por el estado en el que se encontraría su baño esa noche. Después pensó que a él no le tocaría limpiarlo y difuminó aquella desagradable visión.

 

Mientras abría la nevera, el estruendoso sonido del timbre le hizo dar un brinco. Se le aceleró el corazón mientras con prisa se ponía en marcha a su cuarto, llevando consigo unas latas de refresco.

 

  
—¿Ya? Si queda aún media hora...—suspiró Tora.—Kenma, ¿puedes abrir tú? Tengo las manos hechas un desastre.  
—Pero Tora...—el corazón de Kenma le latía con fuerza en el pecho y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No quería enfrentarse a esa situación.  
—No te lo pediría si no fuese importante. Y es demasiado pronto, tal vez no sean los invitados. De todas formas, ¡te debo una tarta de manzana!—exclamó Tora mientras corría al baño.

 

  
Un nuevo timbrazo sobresaltó de nuevo a Kenma, que algo molesto y después de exhalar un largo suspiró, andó hacia la puerta. Maldiciendo a Tora en su cabeza, puso la mano en el pomo y tiró, preparando las palabras educadas que diría. Una enorme figura se alzaba delante de la puerta. El pelo gris, los vivos ojos verdes y esa descomunal altura le resultaban muy familiares a Kenma. Pero incluso más conocida le pareció su voz aguda y resonante.

 

  
—¡YAKU-SAN!—exclamó alargando la " _a_ " y su voz hizo eco por el pasillo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillaban con emoción. Hasta que miró abajo y se encontró con Kenma, que se había soltado la coleta y le miraba con confusión.—Tú no eres Yaku-san.


	5. Sábado noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De la cocina se movieron al salón, las horas pasaban, las conversaciones iban y venían y los sorbos que Kuroo le daba a su bebida cada vez eran más frecuentes. Podían estar relacionados con que buscaba una figura que no existía en aquella sala, pero prefería no reconocerlo, por lo tanto tan solo bebía en silencio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto, lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar el fic!  
> El writer's block no perdona, ains. Además he empezado otro fic con un amigo y he estado bastante tiempo fuera de mi ciudad. Espero traer el próximo capítulo bastante más pronto.  
> Por fin he llegado a la fiesta, sigh. Se me hizo muy difícil escribir la conversación del final, igual porque estoy algo oxidada últimamente, pero bueno.  
> También pensaba profundizar algo más en los personajes de la fiesta, pero ha sido un poco imposible (sorry Daisuga y Oikawa, otra vez será). Y espero haber cerrado bien lo de Tora, aaaaains.  
> Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo :') ¡lo siento por haber estado perdida!
> 
> Quería subir un oneshot cortito LevYaku de este "universo" por el cumple de Yaku, que fue el pasado 8 de agosto, pero como veis no he podido. Aún así esperadlo prontito, no quería ponerlo en este fic, así que lo subiré aparte.

—Oh... así que Yaku-san no está aquí.

 

  
Aquel altísimo desconocido miró sin ocultar su decepción a sus manos entrelazadas. Incluso medio tumbado en el sofá rojo su cabeza se mantenía a una altura mayor que la de Tora. Con aquella cara parecía un bebé demasiado grande. Kenma había desaparecido sigilosamente en cuanto había tenido oportunidad, sin siquiera sentarse en el sofá con ellos. Su invitado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya que parecía que al encontrarse con aquella situación que era tan diferente de la de su cabeza se hallaba perdido. Tora no comprendía cómo alguien tan grande podía parecer tan diminuto.

 

  
Conocía al chico de vista, ya que era su kohai en el instituto. Aunque jamás había cruzado una palabra con él, tan solo veía cómo se acercaba dando berridos a Yaku, intentando llamar su atención cada vez que le veía por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía una persona impulsiva y que no pensaba ni por un momento las palabras que salían por su boca. Entonces Tora recordó las palabras de su amigo " _Lev_ _me_ _ha llamado_ _bajito_ _de_ _nuevo_ , ¿ _te lo_ _puedes_ _creer_? ¡ _Ni que_ _midiese_ _metro_ _y_ _medio_!". Entonces le puso nombre a la cara, ya que aquel chico ni se había molestado en presentarse.

 

  
—Volverá el domingo... si quieres venir entonces. También puedes mandarle un mensaje a él.—propuso Tora de la forma más amable que pudo.  
—Yaku-san no me da su número...—suspiró él amplificando su gesto dramático. Tora se preguntaba cómo tenía su dirección entonces, pero prefería no preguntar. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la situación.—Puedes decirle que el as del Nekoma vino a verle.  
—¿El as del Nekoma?—Tora levantó una ceja, su paciencia parecía consumirse.—Sí, claro.  
—Gracias, compañero temible de Yaku-san.—sonrió calmadamente y se puso en pie, yendo solo hacia la entrada.  
—¿Cómo has dicho?—inquirió Tora, enmascarándose con su mejor gesto terrible. Sin embargo Lev estaba muy ocupado poniéndose los zapatos, por lo que no le dirigió siquiera una mirada ni le contestó.  
—¡Entonces volveré el domingo!—declaró mientras se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta.

 

  
Tora se quedó atónito mirando la puerta durante unos segundos. Con un gruñido se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y empezando a tararear volvió al trabajo. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Kenma por qué había desaparecido de aquella forma, dejándole con la carga del invitado para él solo. Nada más hacerse la pregunta su cabeza la respondió sola.

 

* * *

  
  
Llegó un momento de la noche en el que afortunadamente el timbre dejó de sonar. La música y el cúmulo de voces se mezclaban para producir una desagradable fusión que embotaba la cabeza de Kenma, que miraba frustrado la pantalla de su portátil. Intentaría resguardarse de esto con los cascos, sin embargo estaban en el cuarto de Yaku y aunque le hubiese mandado un mensaje a Tora, este no contestaba. Así que se encontraba desvalido ante ese inmenso ruido.

 

  
Se había construido un pequeño fuerte en su cuarto. Antes de que llegase la horda de personas había estado hablando con Shouyou por skype, llevaba contadas cerca de cinco horas de juego, pero consideraba que la noche aún era joven. Miró el reloj en la pantalla del ordenador, quedaban unos escasos minutos para que tocasen las doce, y el grupo de desconocidos empezó a llegar a partir de las ocho. Aunque un par de lentos llegaron hacía tan solo una hora, parecía que los invitados habían decidido venir desperdigados para poner a prueba la paciencia de Kenma.

 

  
Las bolsas de patatas seguían desperdigadas por la cama y en eso había consistido la cena de Kenma. Le relajaba el sonido de las teclas mientras jugaba, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también aumentaba el alcohol en sangre de las personas que se encontraban una pared más allá de su localización. Aumentaba el ruido, aunque este parecía uniforme. Alguna vez destacaban unos molestos "HEY, HEY, HEY", o lograba entender palabras claras debido a que algunos invitados de Tora se acercaban peligrosamente a su puerta.

 

  
Kenma temía que su puerta fuese abierta por cualquier persona ajena a aquella casa, confiaba en Tora, no en su alter ego intoxicado por el alcohol. Desearía tener pestillo, el cual supondría su tranquilidad mental. De todas formas solo le quedaba aquella esperanza ciega en su compañero. El juego también le drenaba la atención, se sentía cómodo siendo inexistente en aquel apartamento. Le agradaba estar oculto.

 

* * *

  
  
Llegar tarde no era el plan que tenía en mente Kuroo, sin embargo, gracias a que Akaashi tuviese que estudiar pudo aprovechar él para adelantar materia también. Bokuto se había empeñado en elegir su ropa y en estilizarle el pelo, ya que... " _con esa_ _cara_ _de_ _muerto_ _no_ _vas_ _a_ _llegar_ _a_ _ningún_ _lado_ , _Kuroo_ - _kun_." No es que Kuroo quisiese llegar a ningún lado, quería mantenerse en el camino por el cuál avanzaba lentamente. No le importaba el número de pasos que consiguese, si no más bien seguir el mismo rumbo.

 

Acabó decidiendo él mismo la ropa fiel a su estilo sencillo; una camisa de cuadros roja y unos vaqueros negros rotos. Kuroo no le daba especial importancia a su ropa o a su pelo, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, que seguía en el baño procurando que su pelo veteado se mantuviese en su lugar con la gomina.

 

  
—¡AKAASHI!—tras escuchar el tono de llamada de su amigo, la estruendosa voz de Bokuto hizo eco en el baño, lo que supuso para Kuroo la señal de salida.

 

  
Tras darle el visto bueno a la ropa de Kuroo, Bokuto cogió las llaves y ambos salieron de la residencia. El camino al metro era corto y durante el trayecto Bokuto se peinaba de vez en cuando torpemente con los dedos. Llegaron acompañados de Akaashi pasadas las diez y media y por la forma de articular las palabras de Tora al abrirles la puerta, los tres supusieron que llevaban bebiendo un buen rato.

 

  
La música estaba alta pero no hasta el punto de ser molesta. El salón aunque grande parecía algo abarrotado por la multitud, que se distribuía entre los sofás y las esquinas de la habitación. No había tanta gente como había prometido Bokuto y eso era un alivio, ya que de otra forma, no tendrían espacio para respirar.

 

  
Al ver a Tora algo en la cabeza de Kuroo encajó, lo que provocó que entreabriese los labios con sorpresa. Lo había visto en la universidad, pero aquella cresta rubia le sonaba más bien de otro sitio, de su lugar de trabajo. Relacionó inmediatamente a aquel chico que tenía delante con Kenma y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban. Tora no parecía haberle conocido, pero supuso que debía ser por el efecto del alcohol. "¿ _Cómo_ _no_ _me_ _di_ _cuenta_ _cuando_ _me_ _lo_ _dijo_ _Bokuto_? _Puede_ _que_ _esté_ _aquí_ , _después_ _de_ _todo_." La altura de Kuroo le permitió observar sin problema a las personas que se agrupaban en el salón, y con un suspiró desanimado, comprobó que ninguno tenía ese característico pelo rubio con raíces.

 

  
—¡HEY, HEY, HEY!—gritó Bokuto proclamando su entrada y haciendo que todas las miradas de los presentes se situaran en él.  
—Taketora-san, si se pasa de ruidoso siéntete libre de decírselo. No queremos molestar en tu casa.—expresó Akaashi con una inclinación gentil de cabeza.  
—¡Está bien, está bien!—exclamó él mientras le quitaba importancia con un movimiento de mano.  
—Qué estridente es...—comentó Kuroo con cariño. Akaashi le dio la razón con la cabeza.

 

  
Kuroo sabía mezclarse bien en una fiesta, no iba a dejar que esa pequeña decepción se interpusiese en su noche. Ya que todos tenían copa, fue a servirse un ron cola a la cocina. Distinguió sin problemas la voz chillona de Oikawa, que se alzaba sobre las demás junto a la de su mejor amigo. Buscó a Daichi con la mirada, que acompañado de Suga le esperaba en la puerta de la cocina.

 

  
—¿Oh? Creía que los chicos de pueblo estarían admirando las torres de comunicaciones... ¿qué tal la experiencia de observar la verdadera Skytree?—preguntó Kuroo en tono burlesco, una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.  
—A mí también me alegra verte, Kuroo.—dijo Daichi mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza.  
—Vamos, vamos...—una sonrisa incómoda se dibujó en la cara de Suga.

 

  
De la cocina se movieron al salón, las horas pasaban, las conversaciones iban y venían y los sorbos que Kuroo le daba a su bebida cada vez eran más frecuentes. Podían estar relacionados con que buscaba una figura que no existía en aquella sala, pero prefería no reconocerlo, por lo tanto tan solo bebía en silencio. Le daba la sensación de que a cualquier lugar al que mirase veía parejas y eso le hacía sentir algo solitario. A pesar de que su cuerpo resistiese bien el alcohol, al tiempo empezó a notar cómo se iba de la lengua y el tan conocido cosquilleo en la piel acompañado de la sensación de irrealidad. Huyendo de las parejas se sentó al lado de Oikawa, que reía como un niño ante una ocurrencia de Suga. Sus mejillas coloreadas revelaban que estaba más inmerso en el alcohol que él.

 

  
—¡Creía que no me ibas a echar cuenta en toda la noche, Kuroo-chan!—se quejó Oikawa haciendo pucheritos.  
—Necesitas un grado de atención imposible, Oikawa. Aquí estoy, no hace falta que llores.—bromeó él.  
—¡Eh! ¿En serio piensas eso?—Oikawa abrió la boca con asombro.—Iwa-chan me dice lo mismo... ¿crees que le exijo demasiado? ¡La distancia es complicada, después de todo!

 

  
Kuroo estaba familiarizado con el comportamiento de Oikawa ebrio, caracterizado por sus interminables charlas sobre su novio al que echaba terriblemente de menos, a pesar de su destacable fortaleza. " _Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, supongo."_ No necesitaba en aquel momento ningún recordatorio de cualquier tema relacionado con las parejas, ya que le empezaba a resultar extenuante. El alcohol le hacía sentir libre sin necesidad de preocuparse por cierto grado de educación, tan solo quería salir por un momento de aquel ambiente.

 

  
—¿El baño?—preguntó Kuroo cortando por completo a Oikawa, que empezó a protestar debido a ello.  
—Aquella puerta.—indicó Tora con la mano.

 

  
Al levantarse una sensación de mareo recorrió el cuerpo de Kuroo, que caminó hacia el baño esperando alejarse temporalmente del ambiente de la fiesta, decidido a echarse un poco de agua que le despejase y agudizase los sentidos que parecían atenuados.  
Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que le había señalizado Tora, sin embargo, nada más abrirla supo que se había equivocado de habitación. Esperando ver azulejos, un lavabo, y demás elementos del baño le chocó encontrarse con un escritorio, paredes decoradas con pósters de videojuegos y anime y un suelo lleno de ropa desperdigada. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró a la derecha, esperando cubrir así toda la visión de la habitación, y en ese proceso, un vacío se formó en el pecho de Kuroo.

 

  
Con los labios entreabiertos y la sangre congelada en las venas observaba a la persona que estaba sentada en la cama. El rostro de Kenma reflejaba la expresión del suyo, y tenía los dedos paralizados sobre el portátil  que estaba apoyado en su regazo. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, la sorpresa no desaparecía de ninguna de sus caras, hasta que sonó una notificación del juego que pareció devolver a la realidad a ambos. Un enorme " _game_ _over_ " apareció en la pantalla. Kuroo se pasó una mano por el pelo.

 

  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—la pregunta había escapado de los labios de Kuroo sin haber sido él consciente, las palabras habían sido más rápidas que el control en su cuerpo. Su voz había sonado más aguda de lo que debería, por lo que carraspeó avergonzado.  
—Vivo aquí.—respondió Kenma con un hilo de voz tras un pequeño momento de silencio.

 

  
Kuroo se llevó la mano a la cara frustrado, era el momento perfecto para que la tierra se lo tragase y pudiese librarse de esos ojos dorados que habían estado posados en él. Ahora parecían rehuírle, no se mantenían en un lugar fijo. El impacto de aquel encuentro parecía haber desvanecido el efecto del alcohol en Kuroo. Kenma parecía incómodo, y aunque Kuroo quisiese estar ahí aunque fuese en silencio, sentía que el sentimiento no era mutuo. No quería hacerle sentir así, por lo que optó por una salida rápida.

 

  
—Sí, perdona. Me he equivocado de puerta.—explicó mientras empezaba a cerrarla.

 

  
La vergüenza ya parecía haber pasado, ahora luchaba contra su propio egoísmo, donde ganó por goleada el hacer lo correcto. A pesar de haber bajado la vista al suelo, parecía que aún veía a Kenma, con aquella coleta mal hecha y la enorme sudadera negra.

 

  
—E-espera.

 

  
El susurro de Kenma apenas había sido entendible, por lo que Kuroo se quedó quieto en la puerta, aún sujetando el pomo. Creía que sus ilusiones habían provocado que escuchase una palabra que realmente no había dicho.

 

  
—¿Eh?  
—Lo siento.—musitó Kenma, mirando sus manos.  
—¿No debería decir yo eso?—preguntó Kuroo confuso.—Después de todo he entrado aquí por las buenas molestándote...  
—N-no me refería a eso.—Kenma levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en él por un momento. Kuroo sintió un escalofrío al sentir su mirada felina.—Y tampoco molestas.

 

  
Realmente Kenma se sentía nervioso e incómodo en aquella situación, pero después de haber buscado palabras y momentos, se le habían presentado regalados. Tan solo tenía que continuar en aquella situación, desempeñar el papel que había decidido interpretar. Así, ya no tendría que esperar más.

 

  
—¿Puedo sentarme entonces? Yo también quería disculparme.

 

  
Kenma asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Con un cosquilleo Kuroo tomó asiento en la cama, en la esquina más alejada de Kenma, el cual agradeció este gesto. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con una sonrisa tranquila, fijó la vista en el frente, apoyando la cara en su mano derecha. Parecía que la tensión había desaparecido casi por completo. Al ver que Kenma seguía en silencio, se encargó de continuar la conversación.

 

  
—Creo que te molesté cuando nos conocimos y también en la universidad. Seguramente te ofendí de cualquier forma, pero no quería eso.—explicó Kuroo sin mirarle.—La segunda vez es que me sorprendió verte y quería saludarte, y la primera... hablo sin pensar a veces, sin más.  
—Lo interpreté mal.—admitió Kenma sintiéndose esa afirmación como algo infrecuente, ya que solía leer a las personas como libros abiertos. Ventajas de su silencio, o eso creía.—Mi amigo solo intentaba... hacer lo mejor para mí, creo.  
—Lo suponía... es bueno que tengas personas que se preocupen así por ti. Igual que el de la cresta.—añadió ensanchando débilmente su sonrisa.—Entonces... ¿está todo bien? ¿Perdonas cualquier estupidez que haya hecho?  
—S-sí.—asintió Kenma apartando la mirada.  
—¡Menos mal! Igual suena raro porque se puede decir que no nos conocemos, pero no soportaba el ambiente tenso que se producía en los pasillos.  
—Pero Kuroo...—empezó Kenma. Los labios de Kuroo volvieron a entreabrirse y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, también apartó la vista del escritorio para fijarla en Kenma. Le llamaba la atención la falta de honoríficos, pero no quería ni podía quejarse ya que después de todo, era la primera vez que le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.—¿Se puede saber por qué empezaste a hablar conmigo?  
—¿No puede ser por qué me gustan las personas como tú?

 

  
Los ojos de Kenma se abrieron con sorpresa debido a la naturalidad en las palabras de Kuroo, que le miraba con calma. Se obligó a apartar la vista y comenzó a juguetear con sus pies nerviosamente mientras asentía una sola vez, lentamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Kuroo al ver aquella reacción.

 

  
—¡Eh! ¿Y Kuroo?—la voz chillona de Bokuto se alzaba sobre el ruido y la música.  
—Vaya, parece que me reclaman...—soltó Kuroo con un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Querría quedarse allí, hablando pacíficamente con Kenma, sin tensión alguna entre ellos. La presencia del chico le relajaba de alguna forma. Aún así, se forzó a levantarse de la cama. Kenma le siguió con la mirada en su corto trayecto a la puerta.—Y lamento haberte hecho perder en... eso.—añadió señalando la pantalla del portátil, que seguía mostrando el enorme " _game_ _over_ ".  
—No pasa nada, llevo muriendo en este mismo jefe durante toda la noche.—confesó, expresando su frustración en su rostro.  
—Suerte entonces, tal vez podrías... ¿cambiar la estrategia?—propuso, aunque más bien se trataban de palabras vacías ya que ni sabía de qué juego se trataba exactamente. Aunque suponía que sería el Monster Hunter que compró en su tienda.  
—Sí, lo intentaré.—Kenma había fijado la vista en la pantalla y se acomodaba el portátil en una mejor posición en su regazo.  
—Entonces... ¿estamos bien?—preguntó Kuroo, que ya tenía la mano en el pomo metálico de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla. Dirigió una mirada a Kenma, que le miró atónito, aunque durante tan solo un segundo. Los gritos de Bokuto mientras le buscaba sonaban de fondo, por su cercanía a la puerta empezaban a taladrarle el oído.  
—Eh... s-sí.—respondió en un hilo de voz, no se esperaba de nuevo una pregunta sobre aquel tema.  
—Buena suerte de nuevo, nos vemos en el campus.—se despidió Kuroo con una sonrisa tranquila, tratando de no estallar en un rostro colmado de alegría. Kenma tan solo asintió, sin mirarle directamente. La banda sonora del juego inundó la habitación, por lo que Kuroo abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, tratando de evitar la curiosidad de Bokuto.—¿Pero qué te pasa, Bo? ¿No tienes suficiente con Akaashi o qué?

 

  
Escuchaba la voz de Kuroo atenuada junto a la de su mejor amigo, mientras se alejaban en dirección al salón. A pesar de que los ojos de Kenma observaban felinamente los movimientos de su enemigo virtual, su mente recreaba la situación que acaba de pasar y suspiró liberado. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, y un cosquilleo de orgullo por su propia actuación le recorrió las manos. Mientras tecleaba de manera mecánica, sonrió para sí. Se alegraba de aquella pequeña equivocación de Kuroo, y el pensamiento de que se encontraba detrás de su pared, siendo esta una única barrera, le provocaba plenitud en el pecho.  



End file.
